


【允在】没起好名字的 带球跑

by Sudongxx26



Category: yoonjae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	【允在】没起好名字的 带球跑

③

鸡蛋被打在开着小火的锅里，边缘慢慢地变得焦黄，最后和培根生菜芝士片一起夹进吐司。再一刀切成两个三角形，一份放进盘子里，一份装进纸袋子，正好。  
穿着围裙忙碌着的金在中露出浅浅的笑，今天也给郑允浩做了早饭，想起把东西塞到那人手里时，对方震惊又欣喜的样子，他的心情竟然也不自觉地变好了。  
金在中学会做饭已经很久了，高三的时候，他和郑允浩一起在学校附近租了间房子，郑允浩学习总是太用功，却又嫌弃食堂的饭菜难吃，饮食和作息不规律的后果就是肠胃越来越不好。金在中看不下去，明明那时他才是那个看起来需要人宠着哄着的，但也只好自己钻研起了菜谱，从简单的小菜到煲汤，一点一点居然都越来越熟练。想想后来的事，他庆幸有过那段经历，要是自己生下点点才开始学做饭，小家伙可能会和自己一样营养不良的。  
他还记得郑允浩喜欢吃半熟的煎蛋，自己还因为照顾他的肠胃只肯做全熟而和他吵过架，最后的结果就是被他独断又占有欲极强的alpha压在厨房的洗漱台上，只穿着围裙欺负得嗓子都叫哑了，那天谁都没能去上课。  
他摇了摇头，感觉到自己的脸已经开始发热，这些遥远的记忆好像都随着郑允浩的重新出现又回到他的脑子里。  
这些年他照顾好自己了吗？还是说有没有什么别的人能把他照顾好呢？应该有的吧。他觉得心里酸酸的，像下着一场柠檬雨。  
“爸爸你看，外面下雨了。”  
点点坐在餐桌前喝着粥，为窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨而兴奋不已，因为金在中不久之前给他新买了一把带着猫耳朵的小伞，他还没用过。  
金在中对着儿子宠溺地笑了笑，现在天还没有完全亮，也不知道这场雨会逐渐变大还是停止。  
“吃快一点，上学要迟到了。”他不知道自己在担心些什么，郑允浩肯定没有带伞，不会就那么傻站在楼下淋雨吧？

他果然没有那么傻。  
和点点一起走到楼梯口，总是面带期盼的笑容站在那里的身影，今天并没有出现。  
白炽灯的光线忽明忽暗，也不知道是不是灯丝要被烧坏了。雨一丝丝地下，纠缠着早晨清冷的空气，搅得到处都是泥土的味道。可能是看出了他的僵硬，点点大吼了一声，把忽闪着的声控灯喊亮了。  
金在中不动声色地捏了捏手里多出来的那把暗红色长柄雨伞，把装着半熟鸡蛋三明治和热豆浆的纸袋扔进了垃圾桶。  
沿路和点点都没有说话，只有小小的的雨滴打在雨伞上的声音。  
“不要故意去踩水，会感冒的哦。午饭要把便当里的胡萝卜吃干净，乖宝宝都不会挑食的。”  
点点抬头看着他，眼神里好像还期盼着他交代些什么别的话，但他却什么都说不出来了。  
目送小家伙撑着有猫耳朵的小花伞缓缓走进校门，金在中突然觉得有点凄凉。他越来越搞不懂自己了，一开始就说好了不要再有所期待的，那现在心里空空的感觉到底是怎么回事呢。

*  
小雨淅淅沥沥下了一整天，既没有变大也没有停止，整条街道都被罩上一层水雾。  
金在中给自己煮了一杯奶茶，放了很多糖。他今天的外套只是一件薄薄的衬衫，沿路走过来手指居然也有些冰凉了。触碰到发热陶瓷杯的瞬间，热度本应该从指尖开始蔓延，却久久传不到心里去。  
正是草莓成熟的季节，其实他不是那么爱吃甜食，草莓也不是他最喜欢的水果，现在却红彤彤的摆在盘子里，突然招摇得更刺眼了。  
街对面空空的，小地方的变化就是比较缓慢，从橱窗往外看看到的东西这么多年都没变过，现在看看，却觉得像有根刺被拔掉，留下一个微不可见的洞一样碍眼。  
放弃就放弃吧，毕竟当年也是自己先放弃的，他有什么资格去偷偷埋怨别人呢？生活还是要继续。  
郑允浩意料之中地一直都没有出现，被排除在注意力之外的李旭却出现了。

“在中，明天有空一起喝个咖啡吗？”  
金在中的花店也是个小小的甜品店，他会做一些应季水果的小蛋糕，不过数量会比较少，几乎都是做给熟客和朋友还有点点吃。李旭倚在玻璃柜台前，看着柜子里稀稀拉拉的几个草莓蛋糕，  
“蛋糕看起来比以前的还要漂亮，在中的厨艺又进步了吗？”  
金在中对他笑了笑，他这几天做草莓蛋糕时确实格外用心。  
又不是做给你的，他在心里闷闷地想。但还是出于礼貌用盘子给他装了一小块。  
“味道和以前的没什么变化，你不要胡乱夸我了。”  
“我没有胡说，我听说在中的厨艺一直都很棒的，难怪点点这么爱吃你做的菜。”  
金在中觉得有点苦恼，为什么同样是夸人的话，从这个人嘴里说出来自己就那么抗拒。以前也有个人喜欢哄着自己做饭，喜欢在他站在灶台旁边忙碌的时候从后面抱着他添乱，  
“我老婆真厉害，做饭一天比一天好吃。”   
“谁是你老婆啊，不好好吃饭的允浩臭小子，我比你大，要叫我哥。”  
“这种时候就知道比我大了，那是谁在床上一个劲故意管我叫哥哥的？”  
“你再来捣乱，饿死你算了！”  
“在中把哥哥饿死了，谁来疼你？”  
“... ...”  
原来这些记忆一直都没有走远，轻轻打开开关就被放出来了，只不过是被关在飞机失事后才看得见的黑匣子里。心里有点难过，但还是微微地红了脸。在对面人的眼里却成了带着害羞意味的撒娇。  
李旭笑得愈发灿烂，  
“也不知道我有没有机会可以吃到呢。”  
金在中愣了愣，其实他并不是没有尝试和其他的alpha接触，李旭的条件很好，他和他的接触也是最多的，变成现在这种一个人死缠烂打，一个人退避三舍的局面，自己之前的一些尝试或许是很大原因。  
虽然郑允浩突然出现又离开，但这也并不意味着他就要和一个自己不喜欢的alpha在一起，他觉得，是时候结束这样不清不楚的关系了。  
“明天是吗，明天下午我有空，我们在哪里见面？”  
最好是能把话都挑明了，希望这个男人不要再对自己做无用功。  
答应了邀约，那人好像相当地开心，  
“那还是老地方，我两点过去等你。”  
对方吃了口蛋糕，站起身准备离开，  
“今天可以再给我包一束香槟玫瑰吗？”金在中点点头，转身去了花架。  
“在中，没有你的花陪我上班，我会很难过的。”  
从一开始和他接触，李旭就一直在他的店里买香槟玫瑰，最开始还以为是要拿去送给喜欢的人，后来才知道原来是为了追他。“香槟玫瑰和你的气质很像，我都很喜欢。”这样的话金在中也笑着否定了很多次了，但客人始终是客人，这点基本的礼貌他还是会遵守。  
他很像香槟玫瑰吗？原来自己已经过了红玫瑰的年纪了。要知道当年，郑允浩也曾经傻乎乎捧着一大把玫瑰，在宿舍楼前堵着他不让他走，不过那却是一把比鲜血还要红的红玫瑰。明明只是个脸比玫瑰还要红的穿着校服的毛头小子，表白时害羞得舌头都捋不直，怎么自己偏偏就那么喜欢呢？  
要是当时他没有离开，要是他们现在还在一起，他还会和当年一样哄自己说，“在中是我永远的红玫瑰”吗？还是随着年龄越来越大，也和眼前笑着的这个男人一样，说自己的气质和香槟玫瑰更符合？  
不过现在思考这一切好像都有点晚了，人有时候总是会有一些不切实际的幻想，这么多年冷静如他也一样。  
李旭终于走了，金在中看着盘子里几乎只动了一口的蛋糕叹了口气。外面还下着小雨，风倒不是很大，门上的铃铛响了一下就安静了下来。  
小小的环境里安静得可怕，可能是因为今天没有什么客人，也可能是因为不再能清晰地听到前几天自己胸腔里扑通扑通的心跳声了。  
点点还有一会儿才放学，金在中脱下围裙，撑起那把本来应该是给已经离开的人准备的伞，准备出去散散心。


End file.
